Charlie The Killer Alternative Ending
Charlie searched for Jeff for years,going from one point to another,travelling around the USA nonstop.One day she found herself walking through a dense forest,tired,hungry and dirty from walking for hours,she started to lose hope in her goal,she started to wonder if Jeff was real at all,if she wasnt just following a dream,a way to escape from all her problems,a fantasy in other words.She lay down at the floor,though depressed and about to cry,she tried to cheer herself up to continue with her goal,but it was useless,she couldnt handle the thoughts which were invading her head. Was Jeff The Killer real? If he isnt,then does that mean there isnt anyone in the world who could be with her? All this sadness and sorrow was too much for her,she felt extremely tired and suddenly fell asleep on the ground in the middle of the forest. Several hours later,she woke up noticing a strange sound,she stood up so she could hear it better,it was a man,a man singing something in an odd language. -AHI ESTA EL TIBURON,AHI ESTA EL TIBURON,SE LA LLEVO EL TIBURON,EL TIBURON,NO PARES SIGUE SIGUE,NO PARES SIGUE SIGUE,NO PARES SIGUE SIGUE... It was something she had never heard before,something so unusual to her,yet so beautiful.She started walking following the sound,breaking through the trees branches,trampling on large piles of leaves and on grass,willing to go through the whole forest if necessary to reach that sound. After a few minutes of walking,she saw a man,a man with black and messy hair,wearing a white coat with black pants,and extremely pale skin. Could it be...Jeff? Suddenly,her heart got filled with joy and satisfaction,after all these years of suffering she finally met the one who could solve it all! She then ran happily towards him,shouting his name over and over again until she finally got behind him. However,when this man turned back to her,she felt like a huge meteor of dissapointment crashed just over her.The man wasnt Jeff The Killer,he was my 100% original character do not steal,Jeff Tequila. -Whats up wey-Said the man -W-who a-are you?-Replied the confused girl -You see,Im Jeff Tequila compadre! Owner of the most famous restaurant of tacos and burritos in the town wey!-Said the man,happily brushing his moustache -T-this cant be! Ive been looking for Jeff for years! Is this all I get for all these years of suffering?! Its not fair!!!-The girl was starting to get mad -Hey,calm down amiga,im just...- -I DONT CARE,I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE,AFTER ALL I WENT THROUGH THIS IS ALL I GET?!! THAT WAS ENOUGH,I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!-She took out a knife I didnt know she had and tried to slay my wonderful OC with it,but it was in vain as he easily dodged the attack. -You shouldnt have done that compa-Jeff Tequila punched her with the strength of a train,given to him by the six tons of tacos and burritos he has been eating since last friday. The force of the punch made Charlie fly away to the other side of the forest,falling to the ground and dying instantly with the impact. Her soul went straight down to hell.the place looked like a dark red cavern full of blood,human heads pierced by spears,spikes and various types of sharp weapons everywhere.There was a lake of lava where some people where burning inside it,while some demons where looking at them,laughing and making fun of their suffering.Screams of eternal pain and agony could be heard from any part of that horryfing world. Charlie couldnt believe she was dead,she felt extremely scared of where she was,she had no hope left,alone and with no one next to her,all that awaited her was pure suffering for the rest of eternity... But suddenly,she noticed a strange figure nearby,it had black and messy hair,a white coat with black pants and extremely pale skin. Could it be actually him? She slowly approached the particular figure,when she got behind him she carefully touched his shoulder,when the figure turned back at her,she was filled with joy and happiness,after all those years searching,she finally found him,the one and only Jeff The Killer! -JEFF!! I cant believe this! its finally you!! ive been looking for you everywhere!! im so glad im finally with you!!-She said with tears of joy dropping from her eyes -Yes,its me... You finally found me,Ive been waiting for you all this time sweetie-Jeff replied -OMG im so happy!! we can finally be together,we can make a family,we can have kids and live happily forever!!-She said forgetting the fact they were both already dead -Yes,we can,come closer to me honey...-Jeff said They hugged eachother,Charlie had never felt so happy in her whole life,she finally had someone to be with her,she didnt feel alone anymore,everything was going to be ok... Suddenly she felt something in her back,it was hot and extremely painful,the pain was so big she let out a horryfing scream and pushed Jeff away.She touched her back and noticed a bloody stream was coming from it,she had a large knife stabbed in her back,she fell down to the ground. Jeff approached her,grabbed her head by the hair and then said -Lmao GTFO retard-After saying this he grabbed the knife from her back and sliced her neck with it After doing that,Jeff went away and left Charlie completely alone,she was now covered in blood,unable to even move,her soul slowly started to fade away,and so she vanished from existence... There was nothing at all left,only a dark void was all she could see,however a strange light started to glow,the light became stronger and stronger until suddenly... She woke up,she was in a hospital with no legs,she had been in a coma for three months and all the story about Jeff was just a dream.She was now in real life,she didnt kill her parents,she didnt marry a serial killer who wouldnt really be interested in such things.Now she had no other choice but to face real life as it was. Category:OCs Category:Im died Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Satire Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Shok ending Category:Random Capitalization Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION?